


1%的不完美

by leesuki1114



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 赫海 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leesuki1114/pseuds/leesuki1114





	1%的不完美

一周之前，李东海怎么也想象不出自己会贪恋一个人至此地步。

从踏出酒店电梯那一刻开始，本来有了短暂分离的嘴唇又立刻胶着在一起。李东海攀着李赫宰的肩膀，手指轻轻拽着他的发梢。

后背抵在了门板上，李赫宰一手捞着少年的腰一只手撑住了门。

李东海其实不会接吻，但只是在伴侣嘴唇上亲亲咬咬就能引起对方极大的反应，这让少年有一种玩游戏通关的成就感。

搂着Alpha的手臂暗着攒劲儿想压得对方更贴近自己一点，李赫宰却侧开头松开少年被亲到红肿的嘴唇。

他们离得很近，身体紧紧贴在一起，额头互相抵着，鼻息之间都是充斥着对方味道的空气。

男人凑过去蹭了蹭少年滚烫的耳垂又用舌尖舔过。

眼睛被水雾蒙住，东海抬头还想要继续亲他，结果又被躲过。

东海开始感觉到了焦躁，眼里忍不住生出一股埋怨，控诉着男人明明说过随时可以亲又反悔的话。

可是少年没有说出来，只是抱着伴侣的肩背蹭着，然后再用软乎乎的声音念了句：“先生……”

他亲爱的先生呼吸变得滚烫，把少年搂得更紧了。

“小东海。”李赫宰说，“房卡在我口袋里，开门。”

话音尚未消去他就缓解了少年的渴望，吻又重又急，让东海难以招架。

东海放松了身体，然后被李赫宰完全压在门上拥抱接吻。他伸着酸软的手指在李赫宰口袋里抽出那张房卡，扫过门把下面的感应区。

滴——

只来得及关门把卡插进取电槽里，李东海整个人被李赫宰抱住，双腿骤然腾空。

先前蹦极的体验实在不太美好，少年一声惊呼被呛在了喉咙里，把额头靠在了李赫宰肩膀上。

后背陷入了柔软的床铺，东海这才注意他们之前定的是一件大床房。

伸出舌尖舔了舔李赫宰的嘴角，他抱怨道：“先生，你故意的。”

Omega的信息素变了，还是一样的薄荷味但是变得更勾人了——李赫宰知道这代表什么，他的少年被自己勾出了情热。

他的小东海还在抱怨着，手指却自然的解开了李赫宰身上的第一颗纽扣：“故意就只订了大床房，就是想欺负我。”

“是啊，我故意的……”李赫宰嘴角翘起，露出了东海特别喜欢的笑容，“就是为了和小东海做这种事情。”

哪里是呢？只不过带着一点小心思想和他家Omega更亲近一点罢了，谁知道‘吊桥效应’效果好的吓人。

东海只把李赫宰衬衫最上面和最下面两个纽扣给解开，然后就衣摆底下把手伸过去搂住男人的腰身。

“抱着好舒服。”他说，语气像是撒娇。

李赫宰再次承认Omega对Alpha有种天生的吸引力，而情动的小东海这种‘勾引’也做得自然无比。

“明明就是个小孩，还勾我。”李赫宰捏住东海的脸颊，捏红了又低头亲一口。“挺坏的一个小色鬼。”

他的小少年还吐着舌尖在自己唇间舔舔吸吸，表情却单纯的好像不知道自己在做什么似的。

被‘夸’了一句的东海眨巴着眼睛，抬起腿磨了磨李赫宰的大腿：“是你要欺负我的，先生——你想怎么欺负呀。”

本来挺乖的小孩，学坏也是一瞬间的事。

Alpha就感觉嗓子眼堵了块棉花，心痒得不行又没法跳出来让这个勾人的小少年看看，又气又好笑。

他弹了一下李东海的额头：“想都别想，你才刚成年。”

“我看过资料了，刚分化一个月不到……”李赫宰把东海抱着坐起来，让他靠在床头，“我都不敢碰你。”

李东海实在是太年轻了太小了，连亲吻李赫宰都放轻了力道，生怕吓到这个小少年。

东海下意识要嘟嘴说一句自己已经不小了，嘴巴刚嘟起来就被李赫宰两根手指头一夹，怎么都张不开了。

男人用最低哑性感的嗓音靠在小少年的耳边说：“你会被我弄坏的啊，小朋友。”

他的小少年实在是年轻，即便因为心动而开始的亲吻让他看起来热情大胆，但是他也依旧只是一个刚刚分化的Omega。

像是快刚刚做出来的布丁，颤巍巍落在盘子上，想要用勺子舀一块都害怕破坏这份柔软。

他的东海还太生嫩，李赫宰望进少年只有一片纯然干净的眼里——他想吻东海，想抱他，想说自己已经开始变得很爱他。

可是他还不可以遵循欲/望彻底的拥有他的少年。

他们才认识一周不到，他们才见第二次的面……李东海年纪还小想做什么就做了，可李赫宰还记得对方还是真正意义上的‘少年’，他无法不去克制隐忍。

“先生，我还想亲你。”东海发现自己碰上李赫宰就特别容易脸红，他脸快被害羞给烧熟了。

软乎乎的继续撒着娇，他搂着李赫宰，继续由着自己照着所希望的那样到处亲亲碰碰李赫宰身上自己能碰到的一切。

他知道李赫宰是因为自己年纪小所以才没做，东海承认自己虽然想但也害怕真的做到那个程度。

于是他拉开自己的卫衣，露出少年白嫩精瘦的腰身。

“那就做些小朋友能做的，赫宰先生，我是想要的。”小少年捉着李赫宰手放到自己的腰上，“你是我的啊，先生。”

“我也是你的。”

——我的小东海真的太会了。

Alpha无声叹了口气，他想自己再不做些什么，这股火就要烧穿了身体。

他轻轻扳过李东海的身体让他侧躺着，自己顺着少年的颈侧吻着，抬起他的手臂帮着把卫衣拖下扔到了地上。

少年半边脸埋进枕头里，小声问：“你要轻点啊，先生。”

亲了亲少年的脖子，李赫宰答应他道：“你会喜欢这个的，小东海。”

房间整个都被泡在了薄荷里，就算是李东海像糖果似的信息素也浓郁到了一定程度，更别提李赫宰的。

东海抓住了身下的被单，他咬住下唇不敢出声，生怕刚开口就暴露出自己现在舒服极了的呻吟。

白净的胸口，一边被Alpha的手指捏住拉扯。李赫宰从背后拥着他，另一只手绕在小少年的腿间握着挺立的性器轻拨撸动。

被情欲刺激的眼泪在眼眶里打转，可是就还差那么一点才能到真的掉下来的程度。

后颈的腺体还在被李赫宰用唇舌宠爱着，李东海承认他爱极了这种感觉——顺着腺体延伸到脊柱，酥麻的快感让他脚趾蜷缩。

“先、呜……先生……你快点动动啊……”

小少年小心动了一下身体，光滑柔软的大腿内侧被男人滚烫坚硬的肉茎擦过。

嘶——

东海倒抽了一口气，可怜巴巴催着李赫宰帮自己逃离这种窘境。

年长者轻咬了一下Omega的腺体，小少年又紧闭嘴唇不敢出声，他期待这他的Alpha以后可以真正的标记自己……只是现在少年还没做好准备。

“那我动了的话，小朋友别说受不了啊。”

Alpha握住少年的性器，铃口流出的腺液沾湿了他的手掌。另一只手终于舍得放开被拉扯得通红肿胀的乳珠改成扣住少年的腰身。

他试着缓缓挺动着腰，滚烫的阴茎在少年努力加紧的大腿间磨蹭进出。每撞入一次少年也跟着挺身，身前的阴茎在李赫宰紧紧握着的手里摩擦顶弄。

李东海捂住自己的嘴唇，细碎的抽泣还是没被挡住直直漏进了李赫宰的耳朵里。男人继续亲吻他的腺体进行安抚。

Alpha信息素的刺激让少年憋不住眼泪，哭腔明显的说自己现在好难受。

伴侣的性器尺寸让东海有些招架不能，毫不留情挤过了臀缝，在肉白绷紧的大腿心里摩擦留下细嫩的红痕。

滚烫的柱身狠狠蹭过了少年的穴口，Omega自身溢出的液体被带着沾湿臀缝。

穴口被生生蹭开了，渴望着下一次Alpha蹭过时紧紧贴住那处肉茎吸吮上那么一口。

想要了……

少年求着李赫宰稍微用点力欺负自己也行，他的Alpha却只是爱怜地亲吻着他汗湿的发尾，然后继续顶弄这Omega一片通红狼藉的腿心。

等李赫宰终于射在东海臀缝间时，少年已经哭得没有力气了。

湿润通红的笑脸挣着李赫宰的手掌，只是蹭了蹭又亲吻了一下他的手心。

他说李赫宰真的是在欺负他，自己现在难受极了。

李赫宰笑着没有说话，只是让少年累极了就先睡一会儿，自己等会儿会叫客房服务送晚餐过来。

“先生，下次不准这么坏了——”连自己的求饶都不肯听，把自己弄得这么狼狈。

李东海央着李赫宰至少这一点得答应，Alpha只说了一句尽量。

“因为我的小东海太好吃了的缘故。”

“好喜欢。”

他拥过李东海又吻了一次才放少年真的睡去。

站在床边，李赫宰无法描述眼前的Omega到底有多美好。

被情欲沾染弄得虚软的身子上布着自己留下的极少的吻痕，大腿上却布满了自己的指痕和残留的白浊。

陷在臀缝间被蹭开却不曾真正进入的穴口也变得红肿，可怜兮兮张着，还留着液体在灯光下的反光。

少年睡得并不安稳，呼吸都打着颤，嘴唇动了动还嘟囔着些什么不要之类的单词。

李赫宰看得心口软得一塌糊涂。

“还说想要呢、”他拿着热毛巾帮李东海慢慢清理着身上那些乱七八糟的液体，语气甜得和空气里越发呛人的信息素味判若两人。

“真被我欺负坏了，哭都绕不过你。”

不过应该也不会那么容易欺负坏吧？

希望基因里方面的‘天生一对’包含的范围稍微广上那么一点。

“让我家小朋友不那么疼就行。”

他亲了亲东海的额头。

似有所感，他的小朋友迷迷糊糊回了句话。

“先生……多亲亲我呀……”


End file.
